


there is no classy way to ask the dentist for his phone number

by ladadadi



Series: KPFM Fills [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, lapselock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladadadi/pseuds/ladadadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for a onesentence.com challenge at kpfm 6.0</p>
    </blockquote>





	there is no classy way to ask the dentist for his phone number

**Author's Note:**

> for a onesentence.com challenge at kpfm 6.0

minho is not particularly pleased when the receptionist tells him that his regular dentist is out sick and that he'll be having his appointment with someone they've just hired. dr. lim has kind eyes, and she's always patient with the way minho tenses up the second he feels metal scratch against his teeth. he considers rescheduling but eventually decides that it's better to get it over with now instead of prolonging the anxiety.  
  
his name is called after ten minutes of nervously flipping through magazines in the waiting room, and he looks up to see a familiar face. "good afternoon, minho-ssi," says kibum kim, minho's least favorite hygienist. he isn't rough, but he isn't gentle either, and he has a habit of telling minho to "just calm down" when he flinches. minho groans internally and follows him back. he slides on the giant sunglasses handed to him and closes his eyes as he's laid down.  _deep breaths_ , he reminds himself.  _soon it'll be over, and then you don't have to come back for another six months._  
  
the good thing about kibum is that he's a fast worker. he scraps tartar off minho's teeth like he's trying to set a record, which minho almost likes better than dr. lim's sometimes torturously slow approach. he's just finishing the top half of minho's teeth when the door opens and a soft voice asks if they're done. kibum answers affirmatively and rinses out minho's mouth as the doctor takes a seat. minho opens his eyes to see a man smiling down at him kindly. "hi," he says, "i'm dr. lee jinki."  
  
"nice to meet you," minho responds automatically, his brain busy trying to process that smile.   
  
"so kibum tells me you've got some buildup on your bottom left molars." jinki puts his glasses on and focuses the telescopic lenses as minho opens his mouth again. he hums quietly as he runs the tip of a metal probe along minho's gumline, and it's so gentle that minho nearly forgets to be nervous. then the point digs into his gum a little, and all of his muscles look up. jinki freezes too, looking worried. "sorry, did i nick you?" he bends a little closer. "i don't see any blood."  
  
"no, he's just a sensitive one," kibum informs him from where he's scribbling down things on minho's chart.  
  
jinki nods in understanding. "i'm the same way, i hate getting my teeth cleaned." he laughs, and minho's heart makes an inappropriate leap in his chest. "ironic, right?" minho is suddenly grateful for his obnoxious sunglasses because it means he can stare at jinki and study his face without seeming too creepy. he's almost disappointed when jinki finishes his examination and slides back, lifting up his glasses. "everything looks good. just keep brushing your teeth well and try to floss every once in a while, okay?" he smiles again as he stands up, and minho has to fight the urge to ask for his number. "it was nice meeting you, minho-ssi." jinki murmurs something to kibum on his way out, then disappears down the hall.  
  
"alright, i'm just going to polish your teeth and floss them and then you'll be done," kibum says as he reclaims the seat where jinki had been. "sound good?"  
  
"yeah," minho replies, jinki's laugh playing over and over in his mind. "yeah, it does."  
  
  
  
that night, jonghyun drags minho to the gay bar down the street from their apartment, completely ignoring minho's protests that his taste in men includes neither leather nor sparkly pink feather boas. "i get that you're a creative genius and you're writing the greatest novel known to mankind, but you spend all your time cooped up in your room and quite frankly, it isn't healthy," jonghyun tells him. "plus i am sacrificing a night when i could be out having dinner with my girlfriend to try and get you a boyfriend, so just shut up and be grateful."  
  
"that's not exactly the way gratitude works, hyung," minho mutters, but it's impossible to argue with jonghyun once he's got his mind set on something. minho is anticipating an evening of sipping at some fruity mixed drink and politely-but-firmly turning down potential suitors jonghyun sends his way until he can finally leave and go back to working on his fourth (and hopefully final) draft. the first hour is exactly what he expects, but sometime during the second hour, minho sees him. at first he thinks it must be his eyes playing tricks on him in the dim light, but when he looks harder, he's sure of it. dr. lee jinki is sitting eight seats away from him, anxiously stirring a straw through his drink and glancing around like he's waiting for someone.  
  
"who are you staring at?" jonghyun shouts over the music, following minho's gaze. "ohhhh," he says when he finally sees him, then grins. "good taste."  
  
"that's my  _dentist_ ," minho hisses.  
  
jonghyun looks confused. "dr. lim? i thought you said she was…well, a she. and like 45."  
  
"no, no, i had an appointment today and dr. lim was gone, so i had him instead." minho's cheeks feel strangely hot. "shit, what if he sees me?"  
  
"he  _should_  see you," jonghyun scoffs. "speaking as your heterosexual life partner, you look damn good tonight."  
  
"…my what?" minho shakes his head when jonghyun opens his mouth to explain. "you know what, i don't want to know."  
  
jonghyun shoves him. "seriously, go talk to him. i know you want to." he waves the bartender over and leans in to say, "give that guy over there another one of whatever he's having, courtesy of my friend here." the man nods and starts mixing a drink, and jonghyun smirks at minho. "there. now you don't have a choice."  
  
minho watches in horror as the drink is delivered to jinki, who seems taken aback. he turns to look where the bartender points and gives a surprised little wave when he catches sight of minho. minho waves back with one hand and reaches down to dig his fingers into jonghyun's side with the other. he grabs his drink and stands, making his way over to jinki and pointedly ignoring jonghyun's "go get 'em, tiger!" stage whisper. he slides onto the stool next to jinki and hopes his hands aren't shaking too much. "um, hi."  
  
"hey." there's that smile again. dammit. "small world, huh?"  
  
"yeah, i guess so." minho clears his throat, then asks awkwardly, "so, do you come here often?"  
  
jinki shakes his head. "this is my first time. kibum likes it, though, i'm supposed to be meeting him here but he said he was running late."  
  
minho's heart sank in his chest. "oh. so you two are, um….?"  
  
"what? oh, no, not at all!" jinki laughs. "no, he has a boyfriend, this adorable kid named taemin. he's just determined to get me into a relationship, now that he's got one of his own."  
  
minho smiles, relieved. "my roommate's the same way. except he's straight." jinki nods and fiddles with his napkin. minho takes a drink and surreptitiously glances back at jonghyun, who gives him a double thumbs up. "so, um. do you—"  
  
"look, i know this is probably really awkward," jinki interrupts, "but would you like to go out for coffee or something sometime?"  
  
minho wonders if the thumping in his chest is a heart attack. "you mean like a…date?"  
  
jinki nods, and minho realizes that his face is bright red. "sorry, i know that's probably really weird for you, since i was sticking sharp things in your mouth a few hours ago, but i just think you're really good-looking and i'd like to get to know you better. if that's okay."  
  
"yeah. yeah, absolutely. we could go now if you want, there's a coffeeshop down the street that's open 24 hours." jinki  _beams_  at him, and minho thinks distantly that his heart really cannot take this, he's going to keel over in the next five minutes and that will probably put a damper on their relationship. but hey, he figures, at least he'll die happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://ladadadi.livejournal.com/5227.html#cutid2)


End file.
